<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Era 3 by supermariogirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394153">Welcome to Era 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl'>supermariogirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Era 3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe(Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Era 3, Era 3 AU, Future Fic, Hybrids, Multi, OC centric, Post canon, Slice of Life, Too Many Pearls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Ocean Moon, the half human, half Pearl Mara finds herself living in Beach City with Cashmere, Velvet, and Gingham. As she meets new and interesting people, she slowly starts to learn things she never knew... and that includes her own mother! </p><p>Along for the ride is Shelley, another Pearl who was rescued from the Ocean Moon. She now finds herself in a strange new world where every Gem is equal, human-Gem hybrids are a common occurance, and the relationship between Earth and Homeworld has never been more peaceful.</p><p>Welcome to Era 3.</p><p>Chapter 17: Tensions grow as a bunch of Pearls discuss their evening plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Characters(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Era 3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Look For Shelley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay. Okay. Here is my big huge fic I’ve been teasing for who knows how long. I was originally going to finish the whole thing first and drop it all at once, but I got impatient. So here’s the first 8 chapters, and then I’ll post the rest when I’m done for real. Enjoy! BTW you should probably read the first two fics in the series if you haven’t already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your average morning after Mara and Shelley’s first meeting with Yellow Pearl, the two of them hanging out in Mara’s room. It was a simple, clean bedroom with a bed, a bureau with a circular mirror attached to it, and some shelves with framed photos and decorations. In the corner sat a desk with a sewing machine plugged into the wall. Not too far from view was a small television above one of the lower shelves. The only thing odd about this room that anyone would notice were the lack of dressers.</p><p>“So we don’t really know your style yet.” Mara explained to Shelley, who sat in front of her on the bed. “But that’s fine. Earth is all about trying different things.”</p><p>“How will I know?” the new Pearl asked. </p><p>“Well we can start simple.” she replied. Thinking for a moment, she had an idea. From her pearl, she took out a small, lavender colored baseball cap and placed it on Shelley’s head. </p><p>Shelley put her hands on her head where the hat was and began confusingly toying with it. “What is this?”</p><p>“It’s a hat.” she told her. “I rarely wear it, so I’d figured I’d give it to you.” </p><p>“I can have it?”</p><p>“Of course. Now for your clothes…” Mara pondered. “Do you like what you have now?” </p><p>‘My Bustamite thought it was adequate.” Shelley explained, sounding a bit artificial, which slightly weirded Mara out a little.</p><p>“But do <em> you </em> like it?” the hybrid asked.</p><p>“Well…” she looked down. “I never really thought about that…”</p><p>“Do you want to give something a try?”</p><p>“...Sure.”</p><p>“Okay, I have an idea.” she stood back and brought out a small suitcase from her pearl. “I always carry my entire wardrobe with me at all times. This bag has some old clothes I don’t usually wear anymore. Maybe there might be something of use for you.”</p><p>She opened the suitcase and dumped the contents on her bed, the clothes piled up for them to look through. “Most of these are my own creations, others were gifts. But hopefully they should fit you.”</p><p>“Stars… how am I going to decide?”</p><p>“Choose what you’d be most comfortable in.”</p><p>“If you say so…”</p><hr/><p>After a while of looking, Shelley eventually picked out a light pink cotton dress and a white t-shirt that read in red letters “Roy Kay High School Chorus”- not that Shelley would have known what that meant. So far, Shelley was wearing what Mara would call a “cozy casual look”. </p><p>“Not bad. Not what I would have worn, but the look suits you.” Mara complimented. </p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“Of course. White and pink always look great together.” she smiled. “Especially with a little purple.” she tapped her baseball hat. “If there’s anything better than pink and white, it’s pink and purple.”</p><p>“I do like purple.” Shelley commented, running her finger along the brim of said cap. </p><p>“I’ve noticed.” the hybrid quipped.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“Oh, nothing…” she smiled a little. “Let me take a look at you.” she backed away a little bit and examined her. “Welp, I can definitely say for a fact that this look is Mara approved.” </p><p>“That’s good, I guess?” Shelley said. “Just a question: what wouldn’t be, as you put it, ‘Mara approved’?”</p><p>“Not much, I try to be open minded about different fashion styles.” she told her. “But there’s one thing I don’t like.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Socks and sandals.”</p><p>Shelley went silent for a second or two. “I don’t know what those are…”</p><p>“Then you won’t need to worry about it.”</p><hr/><p>Later that day, there was a family meeting.</p><p>“Alright!” Cashmere exclaimed, sitting everyone down at the table. Family meetings didn’t happen as often as it used to when Mara was a child, but ever since the Ocean Moon incident, Cashmere Pearl had gotten worried about the hybrid’s wellbeing. “There’s some things we need to discuss.”</p><p>Mara sat down next to Shelley, who was still fiddling with the baseball cap the former had given her. She knew Cashmere was a tad bit overprotective, but meant well. Still, years of being a Pearl in Eras 1 and 2 had given her guardian a slight bit of paranoia. She honestly couldn’t blame her, so most of the time she just listened to what she said. But as an adult, this kind of got a bit frustrating. But she would never say that out loud. </p><p>Velvet and Gingham sat down on opposite sides next to Cashmere. Gingham had a sort of look of annoyance on her face. “This isn’t about the Ocean Moon, is it?”</p><p>Cash turned to her. “No, it’s not about that. It’s about safety.” </p><p>“Cash, I already told you I’m fine. Nothing bad happened.” Mara assured her.</p><p>“Nothing bad happened <em> for now </em>.” she replied. “But what about in the future? Listen, Marrie.” Mara smiled a little at the old nickname. “You’re an adult who can make your own decisions, and I respect that. I just want to help you make sure you choose the right ones.”</p><p>“You’re probably going to want to go to space again, I’m assuming?” Velvet asked.</p><p>“Well, maybe.” Mara said, looking down a bit. “I’m still a bit shaken up over it. But if I do go to space again it won’t be somewhere remote.” </p><p>“Even in civilized places like Homeworld, there’s still danger.” Cashmere added. “Did you know that back in the olden days, Pearls were more likely to go missing than any other Gem, the second being Rubies? And humans have it pretty bad too.”</p><p>“But that was back when we had no rights, Cash.” Gingham pointed out. “And Mara’s not a kid anymore.”</p><p>“You weren’t there.” she responded, placing a hand on her forehead. “I’ve seen things happen, alright. But enough about that. Mara, you are very lucky to be in the time and place you are right now.”</p><p>“I’m very well aware.” </p><p>“But that doesn’t mean the whole galaxy is safe. Which is why I’ve purchased something.” she pulled a small rectangular box from her pearl and placed it on the table, sliding it towards Mara. </p><p>“This is an Interphone. You’ve heard of them, right?”</p><p>“A few times, yeah.” Mara said as she grabbed the box and held it, taking a look at it.</p><p>“Well this phone is powerful enough to communicate from anywhere in the universe, even when there’s no signal.” Cashmere explained. “It even comes with a ping feature that lets out a distress signal for the most extreme of emergencies.”</p><p>“What about my old phone?” Mara asked.</p><p>“I’m sure we can do a transfer. That thing was getting pretty old anyway.” Gingham added.</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“Now, onto the next thing.” Cashmere continued. “What are we going to do about her?” she looked at Shelley. </p><p>“Me?” Shelley responded, a bit nervous. </p><p>“You’re not thinking of getting rid of her, are you?” Velvet asked.</p><p>“Of course not!” the beige Pearl exclaimed. “I’m just wondering about her future.”</p><p>“The Little Homeschool’s doing summer classes.” she suggested. “Why not enroll her there? Stars knows she probably needs it.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’d be perfect!” Mara replied, excitedly. “She could make new friends.”</p><p>“Alright, I guess that’s what we’re doing.” Gingham shrugged.</p><p>“Um… I have no idea what any of that is.” Shelley said, rather confused on what was going on. To be honest, not knowing almost stressed her out a bit. </p><p>“Well, you’re going there to find out.” Velvet assured her. “You can relax.” </p><p>“Right…” she replied. “Relax…”</p><p>“Anyway, there’s one more thing, Mara. I assume you met Yellow already?” Cashmere asked.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Well she told me you’re good to start on Monday.”</p><p>“Really?” she beamed. “I was under the impression she didn’t like me.”</p><p>“Why?” Gingham questioned, propping her feet up on the table before Velvet quietly pushed them off. </p><p>“She acted strange around me. Like she had seen a ghost.”</p><p>“Huh, that’s weird.” </p><p>“She asked me about my parents and I had to give her the usual ‘I never knew them’ spiel.” she told them. “I don’t know what my parents had to do with the job...” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure she likes you just fine.” Cashmere responded, giving her a reassuring smile. “Yellow can be a bit snobby from what I hear, but she’ll warm up to you, I just know it.”</p><p>“If she’s mean to you, let me know.” Velvet smiled.</p><p>Mara smiled. ”Thanks, guys.” She felt lucky to have guardians like them. Who knows how her life could have been like if she didn’t. As the family meeting ended, she got up from her seat and started getting ready for bed.</p><p>She still hadn’t told them about what really happened on the Ocean Moon. She almost spoke up during the meeting, but seeing Cashmere so worried about her safety, she decided against it. </p><p>It’d be better off if she didn’t know, she thought. And maybe it was best she never did. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dr. Marine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mara has a chat with Dr. Marine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Mara had gotten a call from the doctor’s office about an important check up. Seeing as her first day of work was still a few days away, she figured she’d stop by as soon as possible. According to the doctor, she wanted to make sure Mara and the others hadn’t contracted any strange diseases while on the Ocean Moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave her the opportunity to see more of Beach City while on her way. One of the main things she noticed was how friendly a lot of people there were, a few of them even saying hi to her as she walked by. In no time, she made it to the doctor’s office. The wait itself wasn’t that long, and it was a good thing she had known Abby-Marie Campbell, otherwise known as Dr. Marine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Marine was a prime example of what kind of person a Gem could become in this day and age. Originally a normal Aquamarine, she had become so fascinated with human culture and biology, giving herself a human name and going to medical school, becoming the first Gem to do so. Rumor has it that she had been inspired years ago by the late Dr. Priyanka Maheswaren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the office, Mara was greeted by said doctor and checked up right away. Luckily for her, the check up went fine and she was now in the waiting room eagerly waiting for the final results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” someone tapped on Mara’s shoulder. She turned and saw what appeared to be a small boy with brown hair sitting next to her. He looked to be about twelve or so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, may I help you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a hybrid?” the boy questioned, leaning the chair back a little too far for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice.” Mara stated, not really knowing how to respond to a strange child that just randomly started talking to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m part Sapphire.” the boy said. “And I had my first ever future vision today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara smiled. “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Dr. Marine flew back into the room, ready to give Mara the news she had been waiting for. “I have some good news. You’re all set.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Mara responded in relief. That’s one problem she didn’t need to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dr. Marine, guess what?” the boy interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Aquamarine chuckled. “What is it, Luke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earlier today when I was waiting for Dad to come back from the store, I had a vision that he would buy me chips, and guess what? He did! I saw the future.” he explained, unusually calm for a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my stars!” Dr. Marine exclaimed, proudly. “Your powers are starting to appear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited now.” Luke said. “I might not appear to be, but I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hopefully they’ll be popping up even more soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” another voice chimed in. A man walked in, appearing to be looking for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are son.” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just telling Dr. Marine about my future vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boy.” The two hugged before the father told him it was time to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget your lollipop.” she added, grabbing a lollipop from a jar and handing it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! Thanks.” he took the lollipop and turned back to his dad. The two of them walked out and left, leaving Mara and Dr. Marine alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids are so interesting.” Dr. Marine commented. “It’s a shame I never got to experience being one. There’s so much they’re blissfully unaware of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as glamorous as it looks, unfortunately.” Mara replied. “While being a kid seems easier, there’s so much you can’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” she said. “But it’s still cool to watch them grow up.” she phased out her wings as she sat down next to Mara. “It’s one of the benefits of being a doctor. You work with kids for years and you see them get bigger and wiser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Mara broke it. “I think you’d make a great mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so.” she smiled. “I’d love to have kids of my own. So does Tommy.” The Aquamarine sighed. “Sometimes I like to imagine the two of us being parents, and he’d be such a great dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only there wasn’t that whole giving up your form thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the only thing stopping me from doing it now.” she told Mara. ”As much as I’d love to become a mother, I couldn’t bear to leave my patients and Beach City behind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be.” Dr. Marine replied. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Just then, her phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket and checked it. Just then, her face lit up. “Ooh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just got an important text regarding a… project… I’ve been working on.” the doctor revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, can you tell me what it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, classified information!” she giggled. “Sorry, but it’s a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... can you give me a hint?” Mara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to really like it.” Dr. Marine smirked. ”A lot of people will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now I’m more interested!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll know soon enough.” she told her. “Hey Auby, do you think you could cover for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another doctor, this one a human, responded. “Alright, but you owe me one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll repay you double once I can.” the small flying Gem quickly flew back to her desk to gather her things. ”I’d best be going. There’s important work that needs to be done!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Good luck.” Mara said as the doctor flew off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she thought of it, she probably still had some things to do herself. She decided to text Cashmere and ask if there was anything they needed at the store. If anything, it would give her more time to check out more of Beach City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed a little tune to herself as she left the building, a small feeling of optimism creeping up in her chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eyeball's News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry argues with his father about Betty. Meanwhile, Diana has a nice discussion with a friend when Eyeball shows up with some news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite what it may seem, Harry had high hopes that his father would open up to the idea of him dating Betty. Even though she wasn’t the type someone like him would usually date, this did not deter him from trying to make good relations. </span>
  <span>He had introduced her to him a short while after the Ocean Moon incident, but Mr. Ross was not pleased with the farm girl. Because of this, the father and son had been at edge with each other for the past week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for today, well, things still hadn’t improved. The two were currently in an argument that had started during lunch, when Harry had offered to arrange a second, more informal meeting between his father and his new girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Pops! At least hear me out.” Harry confronted his father while going down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘pops’ me, young man.” Mr. Ross replied. “I already told you my feelings regarding Miss Demayo, and I don’t expect them to change any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood in front of him, stopping him in his place. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The father sighed. “I have high standards for my son, and this nobody farm girl simply does not meet them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to date a rich girl, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean, Harold.” he explained. Harry winced a bit upon hearing that name. He walked past his son and continued. “At least find a girl who comes from an important family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does, though!” Harry defended. “She’s related to Steven Universe! And last time I checked, he’s a pretty big deal. And even if she wasn’t, I’d still love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Ross remained silent and ignored him, walking down the stairs while Harry remained where he stood, watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet Mom would’ve liked her.” he stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, you don’t know your mother like I did.” Mr. Ross told him. “She would want the best for you as well, someone with </span>
  <em>
    <span>class</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he asked. “‘Cause going by what you’ve said about her, I bet she would have adored Betty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so.” the father responded. “But that doesn’t mean I would have agreed with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused for a moment, then spoke up. “I’ll get you to change your mind someday.” He looked down at his father one more time before walking back upstairs, leaving him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Ross simply sighed and walked away.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, on a nice, relaxing field near Little Homeworld, Diana was sitting on a blanket, taking in the nice, relaxing breeze. With her was Judy Pizza, a fellow hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy was a young girl of nineteen, soon to be heir of the local pizza restaurant known as Fish Stew Pizza and current student at Beach City Community College. She had dark brown skin and black curly hair, but her most notable feature was the ruby that sat atop her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana had just told her what happened on the Ocean Moon, and upon hearing it, Judy was amazed. She had almost gone on the trip herself, if it had not been for her college exams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe I missed out on all that!” Judy exclaimed. “Damn finals…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You’re real lucky, actually.” Diana told her. ”Bustamite beat the shit out of some of us.” she rubbed her shoulder a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Weak.” she teased. ”I coulda taken her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh please, you couldn’t hurt a fly.” Diana retorted. ”All bark and no bite.” Judy stuck her tongue out in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, two short figures were seen approaching Diana and Judy. Upon closer inspection, the figures were none other than Eyeball and Aquamarine. Diana got excited upon seeing the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Diana!” Eyeball exclaimed. ”There you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh, hey Eyeball.” Diana greeted happily, and then returned to a resting face upon seeing Aquamarine. ”And Aquamarine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Oh please, you’re happy to see me, too.” Aquamarine replied with a shit eating grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Who’s the ’Marine?” Judy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Excuse you, hybrid.” Aquamarine told her. ”I’m one of Eyeball’s girlfriends.” Diana rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Wow, nice.” she leaned back into the grass. ”Eyeball really gets around, doesn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Judy, please.” Diana scolded. Judy simply chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Anyway,” Eyeball continued. ”I thought I should let you know that I received news on Bustamite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana perked up. ”Oh really?” She had been wondering for a while since she had gotten home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Correct.” she explained. ”After looking through her offenses and intense examination on the little that was on her file, a reasonable conclusion was reached. She is to be sent to the GRC for rehabilitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”That’s good.” Diana sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Ah, the GRC.” Judy mused. ”One of my favorite anonowave artists is a gree-cee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Wait, how do you know that if they’re an anonowave artist?” Diana asked. ”Doesn’t that kind of defeat the purpose of anonowave music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”They’re anonymous </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re a gree-cee, Di.” she told her. ”If they revealed their identity then people would know what they did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Well, back to the point…” Diana said. ”I’m glad she’s getting a second chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, there’s been some word about the Ocean Moon itself.” Eyeball added. “They might give it the Jungle Moon treatment. Once they do some inspections, they might open it up to the public if no one else is living there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh.” Diana marvelled. “I think that’d be great. We did see some cool things there and it’d be a great opportunity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Ugh, this is getting boring.” Aquamarine interrupted. ”Navy and Doc are probably waiting for Bluebird as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”You’re right, we gotta go.” Eyeball agreed. ”Diana, do you think you could tell the others for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Sure thing.” she replied. ”I’ll give them a text when I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Thanks.” Eyeball said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Come on!” Aquamarine tugged on her arm. The Ruby blushed and walked away, waving goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Ruby and Aquamarine left, Diana and Judy went back to their relaxation session.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Since when did Eyeball have girlfriends?” Judy questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Since before you were even born?” Diana pointed out. ”Haven’t you noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a bit in confusion, then shrugged. ”Must not have been paying attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two laughed as the cool breeze blew against their hair. Diana laid down on her stomach against the blanket and rested for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Also, who’s Bluebird?” Judy asked, adjusting herself to get more comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Someone you don’t need to know.” Was all that Diana replied with as she fiddled with the water inside her water bottle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cool Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mara tries to teach Shelley how to relax.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shelley sat down on the couch, reading the paper she had received. There was still so much this Pearl had to learn, and even more so when Velvet had given her what she called a “class schedule” for Little Homeschool. Apparently Shelley was supposed to go to this place five days a week to learn about the Earth. When asked what she was supposed to do there, Gingham told her to “sit down and listen to someone lecture about Earth stuff.”</p><p>Cashmere also had to sit her down and explain what everything on the schedule meant. Even with the explanation, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure what the classes were going to be about.</p><p>Mara had walked downstairs after working on a new skirt when she noticed Shelley on the couch. Upon seeing her confused, she decided to help her out. </p><p>“Hey Shelley, whatcha up to?” she greeted, sitting down next to her.</p><p>“Oh, well, I’m trying to learn my ‘class schedule’.” Shelley replied, handing it to her.</p><p>“Let me see?” Mara took a look at it. “Hmm… from 9am to 11am on Monday, you have Earth Social Practices I.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Well, it’s basically teaching you how we treat each other on Earth.” Mara explained. “The basics of Earth society. It’s different from the Homeworld of your day.” she continued reading through the list. “12pm to 2pm you have Safety Geminar. That one’s important.”</p><p>“Is the Earth that dangerous?”</p><p>“Not in the same way as old Homeworld.” she replied. “Just because you’re free doesn’t mean you’re invincible.”</p><p>Shelley scoffed at the remark as Mara continued her reading.</p><p>“Onto Tuesday…” she trailed off. “9am to 10am, Intro to Earth Technology. 11am to 1am, Finance I. 2pm to 4pm, Sex Ed.” Mara blushed. “Oh my…”</p><p>“Why, what’s that one about?” Shelley asked, tilting her head. </p><p>“Um…” she stammered nervously. “You’ll find out when you get there.” </p><p>“I sure hope it’s important…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it is.” the hybrid assured her. ”All of these classes are important, or else you wouldn’t be taking them.”</p><p>”So what classes are you taking?” Shelley asked. </p><p>”Me?” she responded. Giggling a little, she explained. ”I’m not taking any classes.”</p><p>”You’re not?”</p><p>”No, I gotta work at the shop.” she said. ”Besides, I think my school days are long over. Unless I change my mind.”</p><p>”Oh.” Shelley looked down. ”So I’m going alone…”</p><p>”But don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of other Gems like you there.” Mara confronted her. ”Besides, they’re gonna teach you how to be more independent. It’ll be great for you.”</p><p>”How do you know?” she asked.</p><p>”Velvet went a long time ago and she turned out great.” the hybrid revealed.</p><p>”I guess that does make me feel a little better.” she admitted, smiling. ”I have to admit.” she sat up a little and faced Mara. ”This planet confuses me greatly. There seems to be no regard for tradition, everyone I meet looks, dresses, and talks strangely,” she fiddled with her t-shirt a little bit. ”And the very laws of nature are completely ignored.” she motioned her hands towards the hybrid.</p><p>”Thanks.”</p><p>”However,” she continued. ”I am willing, and dare I say it, eager, to learn more about this new world, so that it <em> does </em> make more sense to me.” </p><p>”That’s the spirit!” Mara exclaimed. She then looked out the window and noticed how nice the weather looked, which gave her an idea. ”Hey, do you wanna learn a new Earth thing right now?”</p><p>”What kind of Earth thing?” she asked. </p><p>”A fun thing.”</p><p>”F...fun?”</p><p>”You’ll like it, trust me.”</p><hr/><p>Outside in the backyard, a couple of lawn chairs had been set up under an umbrella. A small side table sat between the two chairs which Mara placed a small bowl of cut fruits on. </p><p>She sat down on the chair and leaned back, taking a pair of sunglasses from her pearl and putting in on, also undoing her hair so it fell down right below her shoulders. </p><p>”What am I supposed to do here?” Shelley asked. </p><p>”Just do what I do.” she told her. </p><p>Shelley nodded and watched Mara lay down and close her eyes, not doing anything. A minute or so passed by, and she was still confused. </p><p>“You’re not doing anything.” she pointed out. </p><p>“I am doing something.” Mara corrected her. She reached out and took a piece of fruit from the bowl, ate it and continued right back to relaxing, all without even opening her eyes. “I’m relaxing.”</p><p>“Relaxing?”</p><p>“Yeah.” she replied. “It’s something people on Earth do to unwind and ease stress.” she shifted a little. “I figured you might need a little bit of it, did Bustamite ever even give you a single break?”</p><p>“You mean slacking off?” Shelley asked, a bit rudely. “If we’re not doing anything, aren’t we wasting valuable time that we could spend doing something of value-“</p><p>“Shhhhhhhhhhh…” Mara put a finger over her mouth. “This is Earth. You have plenty of time. Isn’t it nice to just close your eyes and listen to the nice ocean sounds from the distance?”</p><p>“Believe me, I’ve heard enough of the ocean to last seven thousand years.” Shelley quipped, remembering her time with Bustamite on the Ocean Moon.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. Well, to each her own.” Mara shrugged. “Do you wanna do something else?”</p><p>“N-no thank you!” she blurted out, then quickly realized her mistake. “I mean, no thank you, I’ll stay right here.” She laid down on her chair and grabbed a fruit, putting it in her mouth, much like what she saw Mara doing.</p><p>“Okay then.” Mara closed her eyes again and went back to her meditation. </p><p>They sat in silence for a while, taking in the fresh Beach City air. While Mara had her eyes closed in tranquility, Shelley laid with her eyes open and her mouth shut. </p><p>Relaxing. Pfft, she could do that. If all she had to do was lay down and do nothing, then that should be easy, right? Right.</p><p>So she laid there and watched the birds fly around. At first it was easy enough. But after a while, she was starting to get antsy. She felt like she needed to be doing something right now. Anything. Not to mention the piece of fruit in her mouth was starting to bother her. How long was she supposed to keep it in there for? Five minutes? Ten? An hour?</p><p>She looked over at Mara, who seemed to be just fine. Was she doing something wrong?</p><p>Just when she was at her limit, she spit the fruit mush out in disgust.</p><p>“Stars, I don’t know how you do it!” she exclaimed. </p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“Keep that Earth gunk in your mouth!” she replied. “Am I really supposed to hold it in there the whole time?”</p><p>Mara froze, and then started laughing. </p><p>Shelley frowned. “What is so funny?”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to hold it in your mouth.” she giggled. “You’re supposed to swallow it.”</p><p>“Swallow?"</p><p>“Have I not taught you how to eat?” Mara asked. Shelley shook her head. “Oh dear. That was a mistake on my part. That’s something I should do soon. Unless you don’t want to, then that’s fine…”</p><p>“I’ll… think about it?” </p><p>“Take your time.” Mara assured her. “There’s no rush. Time’s something we got plenty of.”</p><p>“Plenty of time…” Shelley trailed off. She looked up at the clouds. The sun was peeking behind them, making her feel optimistic. </p><p>Shelley had her doubts about this place, and they still hadn’t gone away yet. But maybe, just maybe, she really was free. If this really was her life now, then maybe it was time for her to relax and let things change. Slowly, but surely, Shelley was going to become a new person…. eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Day of Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mara starts work while Shelley starts school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eventually, the time came for Mara to start her first day of work. When she walked into Yellow Pearl’s shop, she was surprised to see her neighbor Candy there. Upon seeing her, she smiled as she knew it would be a good day. Also there was Peach, whom Mara had already met before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Mara!” she greeted, sorting some dresses onto racks. “I’ve almost finished this rack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy, do you work here?” she asked, happy to see her. “I didn’t know you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” she replied. She appeared to be almost done with her sorting. “Got the job maybe two months ago? Yellow was nice enough to give it to me after I lost my old job at the bookstore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! We can be work buddies.” Mara smiled. “I’m on register duty for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” Candy responded. “What’s Shelley up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara adjusted her new nametag, as she was required to wear one. “She’s at Little Homeschool. It’s her first day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh boy. I remember those days.” she reminisced. “I was so naive back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to stick my gum under the desks when I was done.” Peach reminisced, sweeping the floor in a lazily fashion. “The renegade Pearl found out it was me because ‘no one else chews such an enormous amount of gum at such an irritating volume’. Good times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cashmere and Velvet are taking her there now. She was kinda nervous this morning.” the hybrid explained as she sat down at the register, preparing herself. She took a red bow from her pearl and redid her hair into a ponytail. “I told her she would be fine though and that they were there to help her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’ll do great.” Candy commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could say anything else, Yellow and Blue Pearl walked in from the break room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re here on time.” Yellow commented. “Alright, everyone. Break’s over! You too, Peach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach sighed and swept a little more seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know it’s your first day, Mara. But we need all the help we can get.” She placed a bunch of papers down. “Early summer is our most popular time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, the Summer Ball.” Candy said, smiling. “Highlight of the summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summer Ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the Summer Ball. It’s a huge event around here.” Blue Pearl replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a prom, but for everyone.” Candy whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that sounds wonderful!” Mara explained. “What’s it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically what it says on the tin.” Peach interrupted. “Everyone in Beach City gets all dressed up and dances, all sorts of Cinderella shit. Personally I think it’s dumb.” she continued sweeping. “But everyone goes gaga over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it’s the best part of the summer.” Yellow bragged. “Customers come flocking in to buy our dresses.” Mara could see the pure excitement in her eyes. “And since this is our first year partnered with your family’s shop, Mara, that means more people will be demanding custom outfits. That’s why you may be doing more commissions this month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” she exclaimed. “I love making dresses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a good thing you work at a dress shop, then.” Yellow replied. “Anyway, enough chit chat. Customers will be coming in soon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara sat down at the register while Candy picked up some skirts from a bin and began placing them on hangers. Peach went to the front window and flipped the sign from “closed” to “open”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Work had officially begun.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At Little Homeschool, a familiar renegade Pearl greeted the newcomer. With a clipboard in her hand, she was ready to welcome a shining new face. “Ah, you must be Shelley.” she smiled. “Welcome to Little Homeschool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still decked in her t-shirt and cap, Shelley awkwardly stood in front of Pearl. Behind her was Cashmere and Velvet. She took a deep breath. “Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re shy. Don’t worry, we’ll try to make you feel comfortable here. My name is Pearl Universe.” she told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearl Universe?” Cashmere replied. “Like Steven Universe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took the name after his father passed away. He was a dear friend of mine.” she explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.” Cash replied. “I’ve heard so many stories about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I have a reputation.” Pearl chuckled. “But my days are spent here now, teaching what I’ve learned over the years to new arrivals. I’ll be your Social Practices and Intro to Earth Technology professor. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a few questions.” Cashmere added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Pearl responded. “I’ll be glad to answer them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, will this be similar to a normal school with grades and homework?” Cash asked. “We have a kid who went to normal school so I was just wondering if it’ll be anything like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s similar, but not exactly.” Pearl explained. “We don’t have grades, you either pass or fail. And we don’t give out homework either. Since one of our main goals is to get Gems adjusted to life on Earth, we try not to put too much pressure on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Cashmere. “That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Shelley. You’re gonna do just fine.” Pearl assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Shelley looked down at the floor. She turned to the other two. “Classes are going to start soon, do you have any other questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens if I fail?” Shelley asked. “Will I get in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no.” Pearl responded. “You just have to repeat the class.” She gave her a comforting smile, letting her know she was there to help. “It’s your first time, there won’t be any pressure on you, just take notes on what you learned. You have a pen and notebook, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley took said objects from out of her pearl. “Velvet gave me these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intro classes are the easiest, but if you do have trouble, tutoring is available.” the professor explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, a few people started entering the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was nice to meet you all, but I’ve got a class to teach.” Pearl told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll best be on our way, then.” Cashmere said. She gave Shelley a pat on the back. “You’ll do fine. Good luck!” The two Pearls left, leaving Shelley and Pearl behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to take a seat on one of the desks.” Pearl explained. Shelley nodded and sat in the front row, next to a Ruby. She glanced over at the Ruby, who seemed to be chewing at the eraser end of her pencil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” the Ruby demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing.” she quickly responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped this school thing would turn out alright. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ocean Pearl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mara properly meets Ocean Pearl while at work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Throughout the day, Mara worked the register at her new job. So far there had been plenty of customers coming in, most notably a rather rude Aquamarine asking about her dress that had not been finished yet. An hour prior, Candy’s shift had finished, and Peach was currently on break(again). So Mara was alone at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell atop the door rang, and entered was the Pearl Mara had seen looking out the window several days before. Now, she could see her more clearly: long, dark blue hair, pale green skin, and a teal pearl on her forehead. Donning a light green sleeveless shirt and dark green shorts, it made Mara think of the ocean. I guess that’s why Candy called her Ocean Pearl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” she greeted in a quiet voice, a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, how may I help you?” Mara said, a phrase she had repeated many times throughout the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment.” The Pearl looked around for a moment, then dropped the nice facade. “Oh good, she’s not here.” she sighed in relief, walking towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s not here?” Mara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she replied. There was an audible hint of disgust when she said that name, but it overshadowed by the large amount of false nicety in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re new here, and I know you spoke to her already, since you’re her co-worker, so I’m gonna cut to the chase,” she told her, condescendingly. “Stay away from Candy Pearl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mara was taken aback. “What’s wrong with her? She seems really nice and cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex freak.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Pearl explained. “The biggest whore on Pearl Row.” The way she was saying this made Mara feel bad. “She bangs like five people a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Mara responded. How was she supposed to react? This was Candy’s business, not hers. Mara wasn’t the type of person to judge someone like that, and frankly she didn’t understand what the big deal was. “Good for her, I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not normal.” she countered. “She walks around in that slutty dress and heels and expects us normal Pearls to deal with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why that would prevent me from being friends with her.” Mara defended. “I mean, isn’t sex supposed to be fun? If she’s having fun I don’t know how that could-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could continue, she was interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want her to corrupt you.” she said. “She could be a bad influence. Charcoal Pearl became friends with her, and now she smokes </span>
  <em>
    <span>pot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t see any problem with that.” Mara replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I do.” she huffed. “We don’t need any more freaks in this town.” As she said this, it was the same tone that a retail worker would use to pretend to be nice to a customer. “I’m just concerned about your well-being, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, aren’t you being a little too harsh?” Mara asked, looking at her sternly. “Besides, I appreciate the concern, but I’m an adult. I can make my own choices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of those nice naive types, aren’t you?” she crossed her arms. “I don’t think you understand how things work around here. Pearl Row has a reputation of being a good, wholesome place. And she’s ruining it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I really don’t see how it could be a problem.” Mara was generally a nice person. But being nice was starting to become a bit hard with this person. Still, she stayed strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, whatever.” she groaned in frustration, dropping the false kindness. “Clearly there’s no reasoning with you.” She turned around and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back around and rolled her eyes. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name. It’s Ocean, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused in surprise, looking a bit shocked, but then her expression changed, and the look turned to realization. “She already told you about me, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. “We saw you looking at us through the window.” Mara admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say about me?” she glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara thought back to what Candy said about her. That she could be judgemental and was “made with a pole up her ass”. And then she understood what Candy had meant and why she didn’t like her. But she didn’t want to get her in more trouble, so she lied. “She just told me her name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft.” she responded. “Whatever you say.” she turned around again and began to leave, but before doing so she looked back one more time. “By the way, you should dress more modestly, and cover those bra straps for goodness sake. People will think you’re a slut if you show </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much skin.” She walked away and left, the door shutting behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara frowned and looked down at her outfit. Why would she say something like that? She was just proudly showing off her gem… loads of people did that. She tried to shake the comment off and focus on work, which was almost over for the day. Hopefully that Ocean wouldn’t cause too many problems…</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Shelley sat on a bench, looking over her notes from the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Class wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. It was mostly just sitting and listening to the professor talk. She did learn a few basic things though, like how to turn on a computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit here?” someone asked. Shelley looked up and saw her professor, Pearl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” she replied, shyly. Pearl sat down next to her and looked up at the sky, listening to the sounds of the grass blowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told about your circumstances before your arrival here.” she stated. “I know it must be difficult for you, to depend on someone for so long and suddenly be thrown into a whole new life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bustamite?” Shelley responded. “We weren’t close at all. I only depended on her because I was supposed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Pearl said. “But you still spent so long serving someone, and now you’re here, on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not on my own, I have my new friends…” she told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there are going to be choices they can’t make for you.” Pearl explained. “They can support and uplift you, but you alone have to decide what you want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know what I want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s fine.” she assured her. “Sometimes that can take a long time. Or right away. But whatever happens, don’t be afraid to try new things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try new things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there’s plenty of things to do here.” Pearl reminded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” Shelley told her. “I’ll try something tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Pearl smiled. “It makes me glad, helping Pearls find a new purpose. I used to be like you once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you try that made you find yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many things…” she replied, looking out into the distance. She paused for a moment. “Mostly swordfighting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Swordfighting?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She quickly quieted down. “Wow, that’s… something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want, I could teach you.” Pearl offered. “I do have an extracurricular class on Saturdays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a bit too much for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo! P!” another voice called out, this one more raspy. Walking towards the bench were two other Gems. Shelley looked and saw an Amethyst, one that was smaller than usual, and a tall fusion. “There you are! Stevonnie brought some grub from Louisibama! You have to come and watch me eat all of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fusion spoke sternly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amethyst…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it.” the Amethyst corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Pearl called back. She turned towards Shelley for a moment. “Remember what I told you, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” she replied, watching Pearl leave with who she assumed were her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she remained sitting there, thinking about what she was told. Maybe she could try something later that day...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Some Friendly Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Diana gives Betty some advice while Mayor Goldie gets a call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright students,” Diana announced. It was the end of her final class of the day, and she was already raring to go home, as were her students. “Remember to bring in a pack of seeds of your choice, but make sure they’re summer season.” she told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Diana’s tenth year in Little Homeschool’s agriculture department. As someone who had practically been raised and taught there, she felt as though she should give back. So she became a professor there. Besides, the salary helped her be able to pay for her elderly father’s medication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was packing up her things and watching the last of her students leave, she saw Betty approaching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you for some advice?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana placed her book down. “Sure, go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty sighed. “I think Harry’s dad doesn’t like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looked at me like I was a paper bag of dogshit placed on his front door.” she told her. “I get he’s rich and all, but still.” She crossed her arms. “City people are so rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Harry responding to all this?” Diana questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he had a fight with him about it.” she revealed. “I’m glad he’s on my side for this, but in all honesty, I don’t wanna strain his relationship with his dad… however that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve known you my whole life, and honestly,” she put her hands on Betty’s shoulders. “You’re better than that old coot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Diana, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> old coots.” she pointed out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that’s different. We may be old, but we aren’t elderly.” she explained, tending to her plants while doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I should do?” Betty asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have two solutions:” Diana turned towards her. “The first solution is to try to win him over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… give him a gift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that.” she replied. “Be nice to him, try to show good manners, etc.” She used her hydrokinesis to lift up a large amount of water and carry it over to a bunch of plants. “The second solution,” she continued, dropping the water down in little trickles, almost like rain. “When all else fails, ignore him. Sometimes you can’t win everyone over. Doesn’t mean it hurts to try, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have a point, there.” Betty agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Demayo.” she reminded her, smirking. “You got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty smiled as she repeated. “I got this. I’m a Demayo. I’m tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Diana cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be the best son’s girlfriend that man has ever seen!” she jumped and threw her fist in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana smiled at Betty’s enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Betty, don’t ever change.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she thought to herself.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On the other side of Beach City, Mayor Golden Nacre sat at her desk(custom built for someone of her height), typing away at her high-end computer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much to be done, and summer was her busiest time. As Mayor, it was her duty to set up and plan the Summer Ball, making sure everything goes smoothly. Even though it was still a month away, she had already bought decorations, hired a DJ, rented out the beach for that specific night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> rented a custom made golden tux. Everything out of her own pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Goldie was giving it her all when it came to Beach City’s most highly anticipated event of the summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, she had just finished typing out an email to the state governor and sent it, sighing in relief that she had finished that task. The Mother of Pearl looked at her clock, conveniently placed right next to a framed photo of two of her daughters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm… ten minutes was a good amount of time to slow down and check her email. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrolled down and skimmed through. Most of it was from other mayors, concerned citizens, the occasional ten page essay from Charcoal Pearl about lifting the loud firework ban, etc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, her phone rang. Immediately picking it up, she answered in a professional voice: “Hello, this is the Mayor’s office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Goldie, it’s me.” a familiar voice from the other end replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abby-Marie Campbell, is that you?” she asked, smiling. The two were old friends, but lately hadn’t spoken since Goldie became Mayor. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure has.” the Aquamarine chuckled. “Hey, listen, I’ve got something I need you to do for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a while from now, but it’s about the Summer Ball.” she explained. “I plan on giving an announcement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This piqued her interest. “What kind of announcement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is this top secret project I’ve been helping develop.” she revealed. “I can’t give out too many details, but it’s really important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How important?” Goldie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to change </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dr. Marine told her. “It should be ready to be revealed to the public by the time the Summer Ball rolls around, so I wanted to make the first official announcement there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be done!” she exclaimed. “Oh, I can’t wait to find out what it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to absolutely love it, Goldie. Everyone will.” she replied. “I’ve been working on this for at least ten years. I’m so glad it’ll finally be in the public eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you give me a little hint?” the Mayor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, sorry.” she denied her request. “Only a select few people know what it is right now, and I couldn’t bear to ruin the surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I guess we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Goldie could practically hear the excitement coming from the doctor Aquamarine. “Anyway, I have to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t keep you distracted.” Goldie said. “Good luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” Abby-Marie exclaimed as she hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayor Goldie couldn’t help but wonder what that doctor was up to. Last time she said she was working on a special project, it ended up being a new special vape that wasn’t bad for you. She looked over at the clock and noticed that ten minutes had passed, and decided to go back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the political Mother of Pearl didn’t know was that this time, it was much, much bigger than e-cigarettes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love and Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two couples in two different households appreciate each other, and one is about to change everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yesterday was Mara Pearl’s first day of work. Despite only having worked the register so far, she shows great potential for my shop, having expressed enthusiasm in our craft. According to her guardians, Cashmere, Velvet, and Gingham Pearl, she has solely been making her own clothing since she was a child, which is an extraordinary feat. I have no doubt she will do just fine here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I only have one concern, and it has nothing to do with her performance whatsoever. It is merely a personal issue. Ever since I discovered the identity of her mother, my longtime friend and associate, Pink “Volleyball” Pearl, my mind has been on edge. I have no ill will towards Mara, and I know it is not her fault that Pink is gone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just scared of what will happen should Pearl find out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know she and Volley were close for a while, and Pearl has experienced loss before with the late Rose Quartz. I just don’t want her to get hurt again. This, on top of the fact that Mara has no idea of all of this, stresses me out greatly, and you already know how stress is not a good look for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beach City, while having expanded greatly in the past fifty-something years, is still small. They’re going to run into each other eventually.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And on top of that, I’m hesitant to tell Mara of her mother’s past. Clearly she doesn’t know, and I’m wondering if Volley never told her guardians before she left. Would it go against her wishes if she knew? She seems like such a happy girl, I don’t know if I could drop such a bomb on her, especially since I barely know her. Maybe now isn’t the time, but she’s got to know eventually, right? Blue says that she has a right to know, and she’s right, but the trick is how to break it to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to think more about this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until then,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yellow Pearl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow put down her pen and close the book, sighing as she watched Blue drawing something in her book. She got up and walked over to her wife, hugging her from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha drawing?” Yellow asked affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue stopped drawing and giggled, blushing. “A little, yellow birdy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She leaned over. “Let me see…” she looked at the drawing to see that it was her. “That’s no birdy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure it is.” she murmured in that soft voice Yellow loved. “Because you’re my little birdy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow immediately blushed a darker shade of yellow. “Oh, you!” They both giggled for a little bit, and then calmed down. “It looks wonderful, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Blue smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, Blue was glad to have someone like Yellow stay by her side during these emotionally turbulent times. She glanced over at the silver ring on her finger and smiled. What a lucky Pearl, she thought to herself. A very lucky Pearl indeed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile at another wedded couple’s house, Dr. Marine flew around her kitchen, getting things ready. She appeared to be setting up a fancy dinner, judging by the candles and the fact that she had “the good plates” out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Aquamarine pulled the meatloaf out of the oven, and then quickly flew back to the table and poured some of her husband’s favorite brand of champagne into his glass. In her own glass, she went and poured some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in yet?” a male voice asked. It was the voice of her dear husband, Tommy Campbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet!” Dr. Marine called back. “I’m almost done.” She lit the candles and got the meatloaf ready, placing it down on the table. She quickly grabbed a lighter from the kitchen drawer and used it to light the candles, setting a mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she placed a box of chocolates next to her husband’s plate, a gift. But not before letting her hair down and grabbing some wing glitter from her purse(a must have for any Aquamarine or Lapis Lazuli who wanted to add some pazazz to their appearance) and carefully sprinkled some on her wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last but not least, she sat down at the table, then used her wand to flick off the lightswitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come in now!” she exclaimed, filled with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy Campbell was a short, older man with glasses who was nearing 50, his black hair starting to show signs of graying and his light brown skin starting to wrinkle a bit. But to Dr. Marine, he looked just as handsome as when they first met decades ago when she was in medical school. He opened the kitchen door to find a fancy dinner with his wife waiting for him, candles and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Abby…” he whispered, filled with appreciation. Despite their long marriage he always managed to be amazed when his wife did things like this. “This is truly amazing.” He closed the door, allowing the candles to be their only source of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit, there’s something I have to tell you.” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over and sat down. “You made the meatloaf!” he exclaimed. “Champagne and chocolates? You really went all the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a good reason, too.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “Remember the project I was working on? The one we talked about?” Tommy was one of the few people who Dr. Marine trusted enough to tell the project too, and it was something the both of them looked forward to for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gasped. “You mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ready.” she revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took everything Tommy had in him not to jump for joy. “Oh my stars! Do you know what this means? Everything’s going to be so different now! I can’t wait! I need to hug you now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat first, I know you’re hungry.” she told him. “And afterwards, there’s just one more thing I need to do, and I’m gonna need your help…” She took his hand and placed it on her gem, and looked up at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at my Abby, changing the world one dinner at a time.” he commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Marine immediately burst out giggling. “I love you, Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Abby…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sharing Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! </p><p>I've been struggling with writer's block lately. I know I said I wasn't gonna update until I had written eight more chapters but... I really wanted these three chapters out there. Plus it's the one year anniversary of the movie.</p><p>I think I'm just gonna go with the flow and update whenever because I get too excited when I finish a chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Listening to Pearl’s advice, Shelley decided to try something new. She was taught how to turn on a computer in class already, and now she was a bit more curious. So Mara decided to show her more by having Shelley watch her browse the Internet on her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna hear some music?” Mara asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the computer?” Shelley responded, looking at the screen. She wasn’t really used to Earth computers, in fact they seemed rather primitive, but luckily anything that was confusing to her was explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” she said, cautiously. “What kind of music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara handed her the headphones. “Put this on.” she opened up the music program and looked through the list. “Hmm… oh, I know!” As Shelley fumbled a bit putting them on, she clicked on an album with two Pearls on the cover: the golden haired one seemed cheery dressed in yellow while the silver haired one, much more calm in appearance dressed in a faded blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sun and Moon Pearl.” Mara explained. “They’re my favorite singers. They’re on a TV show I like but they also have their own career on the side. Also, Mayor Goldie is their </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Imagine that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are they singers?” Shelley glanced at the screen, the two smiling in the picture all glamored up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they wanted to be.” she simply said. “Take a listen.” Mara pressed play and a song began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they even began singing, Shelley was amazed. She didn’t get to hear a lot of music in her life as Bustamite hated it, so when she heard the band start playing, it was a feeling that could only be described as magical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then then the two Pearls started singing, a combination of operatic and jazz-like voices, the latter nothing like Shelley had ever heard before. The song was filled with lyrics about being yourself and proudly accepting who you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, these were things that Mara had told her, albeit much simpler in talking, but somehow it was different in song form. The catchy tunes made the words stick, this was something to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song ended, Shelley sat there in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you think?” Mara asked, eager to hear her friend’s opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I want to hear it again.” she replied in amazement. “Play it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure!” she hit the play button once more, and the song started a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley closed her eyes and let the music be the only thing she focused on, getting lost in it and loving every second. Whoever these Pearls were, they were beginning to inspire something in her, and the hopeful message starting to become echoed in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, when the track ended, she asked Mara to hit replay again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again. And again. And again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been about thirteen replays when Mara asked her if she wanted to listen to anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like this song.” she told her. “But do you wanna hear the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley’s eyes went wide. “There are other songs like this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara nodded. “Yes! There’s a whole album with like fifteen songs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please show me!” she exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, eager beaver, why don’t show you how to listen to it whenever you want?” Mara offered, willing to show her the ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great.” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following couple hours would be spent listening to more music and Shelley learning more on how to use the computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara felt really proud of her, as well, for starting to gain an interest in Earth culture. She knew for sure that Shelley would like it here, and now she was starting to be right.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was a long day for Diana, having taught some classes, tending the garden, and picking up medicine for her father. But luckily for her it was once again time to head home for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a soft landing in her driveway after a nice flight. In her arms was a bag filled with Jamie’s much needed medication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie Newman was in his 80s now, and was now too feeble to partake in anything involving the theatre or mail-carrying these days. He managed to have a decently successful career in playwriting and acting in his later youth, which in turn inspired Diana’s love for theatre. However these days were long behind him and he spent most of his days at home writing analysis on the works of Homer and Shakesphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I’m back!” Diana explained as she entered the door. She saw her father sitting in a chair in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s my girl.” he smiled. “I just finished rereading the Odyssey. How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was alright.” she replied, placing her bag down on the table. “I’ve got your meds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good.” he replied, slowly getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t strain yourself.” she quickly walked towards him. “Let me get them for you.” She grabbed her bag and got the pill bottles out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After handing them to him, he sat back down. “You know, I love you, but you don’t have to worry so much about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, dad.” Diana said. “I want you to be healthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only do that for so long…” he announced dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t say that.” she told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s true.” he explained. Jamie was reaching that age where he knew he wouldn’t be around for long, and he was starting to accept it. Diana, however, wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not talk about that right now.” Diana shook her head, trying to find a way to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” he admitted. “They’re airing a performance of Romeo and Juliet tonight. Do you wanna watch it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” she said, placing pill bottles down on the table. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana relished spending time with her father. Deep down, she knew he was right. He couldn’t live forever like her, and at some point she was going to have to face that truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for tonight, they were going to watch TV.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later that night, Mara and Shelley were still relaxing in Mara’s room. She had successfully taught Shelley how to listen to music on her own, and was currently doing so while Mara was reading a magazine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley had already listened to the entire album and loved it, but right now there was something else on her mind. Actually, it was someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara looked up from her magazine. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of Candy?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I think of Candy?” she repeated, putting the magazine down and sitting up. “I think she’s a nice friend. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no reason.” Shelley told her. “I’ve just been… thinking about her for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Mara smiled, feeling like something was starting to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley nodded. “I kind of would like… to see her again. She seems like an interesting person to me. I know you said Ocean doesn’t seem to like her, and I don’t understand why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a complicated reason.” she explained. “I think Ocean still has some prejudices in her. She doesn’t think a Pearl like her should be doing the things Candy does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But aren’t we all free now?” Shelley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but for some people, outdated beliefs are hard to get rid of.” Mara sighed, then looked at her friend. “I see Candy at work all the time, maybe I can suggest we hang out some more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d do that for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Mara assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “What are friends for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Thank you.” Shelley smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara laid back down on the bed, thinking. Shelley wanted to see Candy again? That’s good! That meant she had already started to make a friend. But then Mara began to wonder if it was something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered how Shelley reacted when they first met Candy. Of course, it wasn’t right to assume things right away, but Mara had suspected that she might have developed on little crush on the purple Pearl. She understood perfectly, as Candy would be considered attractive. If what Ocean said was true and she did sleep around a lot, then a lot of people must think she’s pretty if they wanted to sleep with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t want to rush things, seeing as Shelley was still very new to this planet and it’s customs. She probably had never even seen a romantic relationship before, let alone be in one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the best thing to do, Mara thought, was to wait and see. She’d have the two spend time with each other and watch how things would turn out! That seemed like a brilliant plan, she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she pulled out her magazine and continued reading, thinking of her new plan. Flipping through, she found an article titled “How to Tell If Someone Is Crushing HARD!”. Perfect, maybe she could use this to figure out if her suspicions were correct…</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the Earth Gem Production Center, a much more ecologically friendly successor to the Kindergartens of the past, Dr. Marine sat opposite a GPC representative. The room was quiet and barren, with just Dr. Marine and the representative sitting opposite each other. If she had never been here before, it would have made her nervous. But ever the professional, Dr. Marine kept a calm demeanor.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the project, meetings between those working on it were common, but this time, it was completely one on one. Because now it was time to test it out, and this Aquamarine would be the one doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?” they asked. “This is going to be a big risk on your part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no going back now.” Dr. Marine replied. “I’ve already done what I needed to do. Now the only thing left is to see if it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really doing a huge service, not only to yourself, but the entirety of Gemkind as well.” they explained, writing notes down on a notebook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down for a moment, then looked back at the representative. A smile began to form on her face just thinking about what she had done. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The representative pulled out a bottle of light teal pills… the same color as the doctor’s own gem. “I’m sure you already know what to do with these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take one per week, every week, until the next meeting.” she recited. “Swallow with a glass of water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait til you’re absolutely sure first, and then give us a call.” they told her. “Will you know by the time you make that announcement at the Summer Ball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still weeks away, I should be sure by then.” she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope this works.” Dr. Marine clenched her fingers. “This has been something I’ve wanted for so long, and so has Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If everything goes according to plan, you should get it. And so will many Gems like you.”  they told her. “Now go home and get some rest, you’re going to need it.” they handed her the bottle of pills. “Also, do not let anyone but your husband know before the ball, it’s crucial that it be formally announced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure the whole thing stays under wraps until then.” she confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Marine took the bottle and put it in her purse. She got up and looked at the representative. “When should our next meeting be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can check progress in about…” the representative looked that their phone. “Two months should be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” she nodded, her wings forming as she began to take flight. “I’ll see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she left, the representative stayed behind and booked the next appointment…</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On her flight home, Dr. Marine was deep in thought. She really was going to do this, wasn’t she? The whole thing gave her a thrill of excitement. After all, she was going to be doing something no Gem had ever done before. This would be a big deal, and she could barely hold her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really wanted to just yell to the first person she saw what she was about to do, but knew better. This was too important to just make an informal announcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she thought about the reaction that would happen afterwards. She knew many people would be elated, and some would even think she was crazy. But if this thing did work, and it had a great chance of doing so, those few would be proven wrong. Not only that, but maybe others would also want to follow in her footsteps. Either way, she had world-changing information in her head that she couldn’t make a peep about. And it was killing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So for the next month or so, this knowledge would just have to eat away at her until the Summer Ball.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Keeping Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dr. Marine had it off the next day, which was a relief as she really needed some time to relax. It had been a while since she had hung out with her friends, so she decided to spend time at the beach with her little friend group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve gotta tell us about that date you had with Tommy!” another Aquamarine named Alice, exclaimed, flying around her like a butterfly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Alice and Abby-Marie shared the same kindness, their lifestyles could not be more different. Alice was all about the internet beauty scene. With her heavy makeup and party clothes, she stood out compared to the simply dressed doctor. Out of context one would wonder how they became friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ali.” said the third Aquamarine, Adrian. “Give her some space.” If Abby and Alice were considered “Earthinized” Gems, they didn’t come close to Adrian. He was a male presenting Gem, so naturally he hung out with those who happily adopted Earth culture into their lifestyle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was nothing special, really.” Abby replied. “I prepared him a romantic dinner, we talked, ate, and then well, that was it.” Abby said, leaving out some important details. She hoped Alice wouldn’t notice. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, tell us more!” Alice giggled. “I know there’s gotta be more than that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that is classified information, my friend.” Abby quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend pouted. “Alright, I’ll leave it up to my imagination, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice, please.” Adrian commented. “TMI.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at her friend’s response. If only they knew...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well…” a voice interrupted them. “If it isn’t Dr Abby-Marie Campbell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sighed. She knew that voice from anywhere. Turning around, she saw Aquamarine, smug and with her arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two didn’t really get along that well. Despite knowing each other since before Era 3, the two had always been more like rivals. Aquamarine made fun of her when she became interested in human biology, and even moreso when she began dating her husband. They didn’t hate each other, per se, Aqua just liked getting under her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised seeing you out here. I thought you’d be working trying to find the cure for menstruation or something.” Aquamarine told her, floating towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be out getting hot with your Ruby harem.” Alice snapped back. Adrian nudged her elbow in response. “Ow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a day off.” she explained. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, I’m not allowed to visit Beach City’s favorite doctor?” she mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby gave her an annoyed look. “Aqua…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” she rolled her eyes. “Anyway, Navy told me she saw you flying out late last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not like you at all.” Aquamarine pointed out. “What were you doing out so late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was for business.” she told her. “Something of which you have none of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Dr. Campbell…” she teased. “Let me guess, another one of your ‘projects’?” She got close to her with a shit eating grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby-Marie backed up. “Like I said, business. Don’t you have anyone else to annoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it… yeah! I do.” she replied. “Your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aquamarine!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I’m kidding!” she defended, flying back. “You really can’t take a joke, can you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore her, she’s just a shithead.” Adrian assured her, trying to stop the bickering from escalating. “Let’s fly somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m in too much of a good mood to deal with you today, Aqua.” she told her. Aquamarine stuck her tongue out in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three friends flew away before another word was said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, what is her deal?” Alice complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just likes to get a rise out of people. Honestly I’m surprised she has three girlfriends, let alone one.” Adrian added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, my business is my business. Let her annoy me all she wants.” Abby stated. “I’m not gonna give her any more satisfaction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had your patience.” Alice looked towards her as they were flying, the wind blowing against her hoop earrings. “If she annoyed me like that I would slap her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d just fly away.” Adrian said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already used to it.” Abby-Marie sighed and looked at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she wondered how Aquamarine was going to feel about what she was doing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yellow Pearl was right about June being a busy month for the shop. She and Mara were currently working front desk trying to manage all the orders they had been receiving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all so exciting for Mara, as the Sewshop Pearl’s old shop rarely got this amount of activity at once. It gave her the opportunity to improve her craft even more than she already had. For Yellow, she had gotten used to the hubbub of Summer Ball season, and it was just another year for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got a call from that Amber.” Yellow told her. “How’s that dress coming along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the strapless brown dress? About floor length?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one.” Yellow replied. “She wants to know if it’ll be done soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be done by the end of the week.” Mara confirmed. “I’m also done with Morganite’s dress, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” she nodded. “I’m glad you like making clothes because we’re going to be quite busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I get to help.” Mara smiled, shuffling through some order papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were managing orders, Yellow glanced up and saw that Pearl was walking towards the shop. Realizing that Mara was right there, she immediately panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mara?” she interrupted the hybrid’s work. “I need you to go to the back and get the fabric scissors. I left them in my office.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about these?” she asked, picking up a pair that was sitting right next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow gently nudged her towards the door, still panicking. “Those are the wrong ones, I need the pink ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Mara decided it was best not to argue with her and do what she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments after Mara walked out of the room, Yellow heard the door open and saw Pearl enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow! It’s good to see you!” she exclaimed. “How is everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just fine!” she smiled. Technically this was a lie, but she tried to hide it. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well, I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Pearl told her. “Jasper and Bismuth are doing well, so are Garnet and Amethyst. How’s Blue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing okay as well. Her painting show was renewed for another season.” During this whole exchange, Yellow was so focused on making sure she didn’t look like she was hiding anything that she tried to come up with literally anything else other than the secret they were trying to keep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard! Congratulations.” Pearl exclaimed. She sighed for a moment, then continued talking. “You know what I found the other day? I found Volleyball’s old camera.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow froze. “Oh… really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I took a look at some of the pictures and boy did it take me back.” she said. “I wonder what she’s doing now. I’ve been missing her lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at this point Yellow Pearl felt like she was about to explode. “Well, she’s probably out there somewhere… y’know… living and stuff.” Yellow fake smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad that I kind of want to try to get in touch with her again?” Pearl questioned out loud. “I know she wanted to move on and start a new life and everything, but I’m curious on what she’s doing now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good-” Yellow stopped herself. What if she sounded like she was trying to hide something? Pearl might get suspicious. “I bet she’s doing fine, whatever makes her happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever she’s doing now, I hope she’s enjoying her life.” Pearl’s phone began to rang. “Oh! My alarm!” she picked up her phone and turned off the alarm. “I gotta head down to the store. Amethyst wants more tater tots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun at the store, I guess.” Yellow muttered, her fake smile starting to get exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice chatting with you!” she called as she left. “Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Pearl left, Mara returned with the fabric scissors. “Are these the ones you’re looking for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow sighed loudly in relief. “Yep. Those are it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Mara returned to work like nothing happened. Just that incident alone made Yellow Pearl realize something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping this secret was going to be harder than she thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi this chapter is gonna make you scream internally</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Mara promised, she would help arrange meetings between Shelley and Candy. They decided to start out simple, hanging out at their house while Cashmere, Gingham, and Velvet were taking the night shift back at the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down at the couch, Candy took a look around at the beach themed living room. “I must say, your guardians are quite the decorators.” she complimented. “They really like the beach, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all Cashmere.” Mara told her. She placed down a plate of cut up fruit on the coffee table. “If you think this is beach-y, you should see the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candy giggled while Shelley sat next to her awkwardly. She wasn’t sure what to say at this point. Mara seemed better at communicating with her, but she really wanted to know Candy more. “Don’t forget that room where the food comes from.” she added, trying to contribute to the conversation. “What did you call it again? Oh, yeah. The ‘kitchen’.” she continued. “It has some visuals of strange red buildings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean barns?” Mara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah!” she replied. “Barns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went silent again, hoping what she said impressed Candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’s Little Homeschool going?” Candy took a piece of pineapple from the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was good, Candy seemed interested, which is what she wanted. “Velvet was right about it helping me a lot.” Shelley told her. “I already learned how to use the ‘computer’ and the ‘cell phone’. And they’re also telling me about the human reproductive system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Candy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s crazy what they do to make more humans!” Shelley exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know all about that.” Candy commented, taking a sip of her water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made humans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candy almost choked on her water laughing. “No, no, no, that’s not what I-“ she laughed again, a sound that was pleasant to Shelley’s ears, though she didn’t understand why at the time. “That’s not what I meant.” It went quiet for an awkward second before she broke it. “So, Mara, how’s work been going for you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” she replied. To be honest, she had a lot to talk about. “I met Ocean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Candy winced. “Ooh…” Mara could tell her mood changed, one of pure annoyance. “What did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s as rude as I expected.” Mara told her. “Now I’m generally not one to get annoyed or mad that often, but she said some things that really bothered me. She called you and Charcoal a bad influence, plus she even said I looked like a slut because of how I dress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Ocean, for you.” Candy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why, though.” Mara continued, venting her frustrations out. She took a piece of fruit from the plate. “I mean, I’m used to hearing petty things like that in high school, but it’s so strange hearing this from a fully grown Gem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why she’s like this.” Candy leaned back on the couch and sighed. “She’s one of those Pearls who still have some old stiff beliefs kicking around in their heads. Not necessarily ‘Pearls should serve other Gems’ type ideals, more like that whole ‘Pearls should act a certain way’ bullshit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you said every Gem can do what they want now.” Shelley pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone agrees, sadly.” she replied. “Sixty years isn’t a lot in Gem terms. Pearls like us were servants for millennia until out of the blue they were like ‘oops, we were wrong, you’re free! Buh-bye now!’ and for many, it was too abrupt of a change. Even after sixty years of freedom, milestones, and those Pearl positivity movements, there’s still internal stigma.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even get sixty years... “ Shelley mumbled. “I’m only just finding out about this stuff. And I don’t want to be one of those ‘stiffer’ Pearls or whatever they’re called.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you’re only just getting started.” Candy assured her, smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder. Shelley’s cheeks grew a couple shades darker. “If you need help with anything we’ll be happy to help.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley couldn’t help but feel really happy that Candy wanted to help her. She wasn’t really sure why. Why was this making her so happy? “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara looked at what was happening, and took note of how Shelley reacted. This was good, she was starting to get along with Candy very well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This moment would be interrupted, however, when Mara heard her phone’s pop ringtone breaking her from her train of thought. Who could be calling her now? She figured it was Gingham calling to say she had forgotten something, but when she saw it was a number she didn’t recognize, she got curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m just gonna take this really quick.” Mara told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” she replied as she left. “Hopefully not a telemarketer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley sat there, confused. “What’s a telemarketer?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mara walked into the hallway and picked up her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” she answered in her usual tone. Having been working the phone at Cutie’s a few times and many times at the old shop, she had already gotten used to being cheery on the phone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my stars, I’m so sorry for bothering you, Volleyball!” a voice exclaimed. It sounded female, a lot similar to Cashmere, actually. “I hit your contact by mistake! I swear I meant to call someone else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who’s this?” Mara asked. “And who is Volleyball?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not her?” the voice replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not. I’m Mara.” she told the caller. “I think you have the wrong number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured she’d change her actual number.” the caller responded. The hybrid noticed a sad tone in her voice. “I don’t know why I didn’t delete it. I guess I got too sentimental.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything oka-“ Before Mara could finish her sentence, her eye stung, even more so than usual. The surprise of it caused her to drop her phone, tears falling down as she winced in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” she scrambled to pick up her phone while her right eye was blinded by the tears. “Sorry, it’s just a medical issue. It just happens sometimes at the worst possible moments. Got it from my mom’s side, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you going to be alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be fine. The pain will go away as abruptly as it came. Usually in a minute or two it’s just blip! Gone.” Mara explained, hoping to ease the stranger’s worry. “It’s not usually this bad, I should probably get some ice.” she told the caller. “This is really awkward… it was nice meeting you, whoever you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thank you?” the stranger responded. “I should probably get back to what I as doing before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I should probably, well, treat my eye.” she said. “Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up and rushed to the kitchen to get an ice pack from the fridge. What was up with that? Her eye was hurting more than usual and it was leaking more tears than a waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara noticed these eye incidents being more painful than normal ever since moving to Beach City. And despite it happening since she was eleven, she could never figure out how or what triggered them. What happened to her mom that gave her an injury so bad that it affected her daughter? And did talking to that stranger on the phone cause it to hurt again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she could really do now was press the pack against her eye and wait for the pain to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Betty passed the beach ball to Harry, who bounced it over the net and onto Diana and Mara’s side. Their game of beach volleyball had gotten pretty intense, with Diana and Mara winning by one point. Betty and Harry were starting to pick up though, with Diana almost missing when the ball came to her. Luckily she managed to pass it to Mara, who hit it again towards Betty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made a mistake playing against someone who was on her high school’s volleyball team!” Mara exclaimed when she made the hit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, way in the back section, I bet!” Betty shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept going at it for a while, concentrating on the game as the ball kept going back and forth, rarely ever touching the ground. At some point, Betty and Harry started winning, which made Mara and Diana try even harder. Unfortunately their game was interrupted when Betty accidentally fired the ball at a poor bystander’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” she exclaimed. The four hybrids stopped their game as Betty ran towards the person she hit. It was none other than her cousin, Stevonnie, and an old man who happened to be with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright!” Stevonnie replied, tossing the ball back at Betty. “Just be careful next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevonnie!” Diana greeted. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just hanging out with Onion.” they told them. “We were going to get something for his baby granddaughter when we decided to stop over at the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did you just become a grandpa?” Mara asked, walking towards them. “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onion smiled and mumbled something to Stevonnie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he saying, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mara continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says thank you.” Stevonnie replied. Onion then mumbled something else. “He also says he’s never seen you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Mara Pearl.” she told him. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Onion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Onion laughed, which confused Mara. He then continued in his language, which Stevonnie understood perfectly. Mara wondered if they had hung out a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says no need for formalities.” the hybrid fusion assured her. “You can call him Uncle Onion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, alright, Uncle Onion.” Mara replied, shaking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betty and I are gonna go get some sun.” Harry told them. “You go on ahead and keep chatting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple walked away as Diana turned to Stevonnie and Mara. “I think I’m gonna get some ice cream. Do you three want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.” Mara accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll pass, I had enough sugar today.” the fusion answered. “What about you, Onion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man mumbled once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says he doesn’t want anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Diana sprouted her water wings and flew away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Mara…” Stevonnie said. “How’s Beach City been for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s been just fine. I have a job at Cutie’s House of Beauty.” she told them, taking out a lawn chair from her pearl and sitting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working for Yellow Pearl, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she can be a little tough at first, but you’ll get used to her.” They assured her, joining her by sitting down in the sand.. “She’s a sourpuss on the outside but lowkey a sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Mara replied. “She’s been treating me weird so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I feel like she’s hiding something from me.” she revealed, sighing. “When we first met, she looked like I had seen a ghost. And she asked me who my parents were…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevonnie went silent for a moment. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who your parents are?” they asked. Stevonnie wasn’t sure if Mara was aware of exactly where she came from. They didn’t even know her that well, let alone anything about her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Mara truly didn’t know what her mother had gone through, then Volleyball must have been serious when she said she wanted to leave the past behind her when she left all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know my mom was a Pearl…” Mara told them. “That’s it.” she looked out at the sea. Then she pulled something out of her pearl… something a part of Stevonnie recognized immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volleyball’s ribbon wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was hers.” she said, waving it around. The pink ribbon flew majestically in the air as she waved it around, almost like a brush painting the sky. “And now it’s mine…” She smiled as she stood up. “You won’t believe how many hours I spent dancing with this. Unfortunately I haven’t had much time lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have time now.” Stevonnie pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.” Mara agreed. “Do you wanna see what I can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes felt like they had gone by too soon. Mara danced around the beach like she hadn’t had a care in the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in her own world as she moved, her mind went back as far as she first learned to summon her ribbon wand, playing in the backyard and putting on little shows for Cashmere, Gingham, and Velvet. They always said she was a good dancer. So did her dance teachers. And the cheerleaders that one year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Stevonnie’s mind played back their own memories, or rather, Steven’s memories, of that time in the Reef when he and Pearl tried to fix her. And where he learned what his own mother did to Mara’s mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as they watched this woman prance around the beach with the very same ribbon Pink Diamond gave Volleyball, who in turn gave it to Mara. The same beach that Mega Pearl stood that same night, the night both of Pink Diamond’s Pearls came to an understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevonnie wouldn’t be lying if they said they thought they saw Volleyball’s smile when Mara finished her dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mara relished in her performance, the feeling of pride quickly turned to pain. Because as soon as it finished, it happened again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” she dropped the ribbon wand, covering her eye. The ribbon wand vanished as it was desummoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevonnie got up and ran towards her. “Oh my stars!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s fine.” she assured them. “This always happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fusion licked their hand and placed it on Mara’s eye. Unfortunately, it didn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it didn’t, Stevonnie realized. It didn’t work for Volleyball’s eye, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Mara grabbed an ice pack from her pearl. “This just happened last night.” she explained. “Ever since I’ve moved to Beach City it’s been happening more. I’m used to it, though, but the surprise always gets to me. But don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevonnie had no idea what to say. They were both amazed and appalled that the injury Volleyball endured from Pink Diamond’s violent tantrum was so severe that it even affected her daughter. And the fact that Mara was so calm about it made them wonder if this had been happening for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fusion felt like they had to do something, but was unsure exactly what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As this whole scene went down, Onion watched with observant eyes. He didn’t like to see people suffer, but he’d been horrible with certain social skills in the past and didn’t want to weird the woman out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something about her seemed familiar to him. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something told him to look out for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that incident, Diana came back with ice cream and they all sat down to watch the sun set. Harry and Betty returned, having seen what happened and asked about it. Mara assured them it was no big deal, much to Stevonnie’s worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Onion and Stevonnie left to finish shopping for Onion’s granddaughter leaving the four hybrids to continue their hangout on their own. They played more volleyball, swam in the ocean, and talked until the sun went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it got dark they got tired from all the running around and, realizing they all had enough money on them, decided to visit Fish Stew Pizza for some dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well look who it is!” Judy exclaimed upon seeing them. “Betty Demayo, it’s been ages!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Judy!” Betty replied. “How’s community college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know.” she said, ringing something up on the register. “The usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeesh.” she commented. “Anyway, have you met Mara and Harry yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy took a good look at them. “I don’t think I have.” She leaned over the counter. “Damn! A half Pearl and Hessonite! That’s new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks?” Mara responded. “I can see you’re half Ruby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You darn right I am.” she smiled. “Makes cooking helluva lot easier for me.” She then turned to Harry. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Betty’s boyfriend.” he told her. “I’m from Empire City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit! Betty!” she exclaimed. “Since when did you get back into the dating scene?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betty jokefully stuck her tongue out and laughed. “Since the Ocean Moon, that’s when.”<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Diana told me all about that.” Judy explained. "I'm so jealous."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judy, enough dilly dallying with your friends, we got pizza to serve!” an old woman yelled from the back counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judy rolled her eyes and got back to work, grabbing a pen and paper ready to write something down. “Sorry, gram! So what do you guys want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Diana thought. “Do you guys like cheese pizza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She received a trio of “yeahs” from the group so they decided on a large cheese pizza with four glasses of water. As they picked a table and sat down, Mara stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick.” she told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Diana replied. She leaned back against the chair.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mara ran off to the restroom, the three got settled in, waiting for their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I just remembered I have to wake up early tomorrow.” Diana complained. “I gotta teach a morning class at the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sucks.” Harry shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I’m doing something I like.” she continued, fiddling with a glass of water. “But there’s this one Sapphire always talking back with some witty remark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m never becoming a teacher.” Betty stated. “Speaking of which…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bell was heard. The three turned around and looked at the door, seeing that Pearl Universe had just walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pearl!” Betty exclaimed, waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” she greeted. “Hi, Betty. Fancy seeing you and Diana here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same thing about you, P.” Diana remarked, walking over to her. “Let me guess, Amethyst’s hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” she answered. “I’m just here to pick up my order.” Judy arrived with an extra large pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Diana marvelled at the size of said pizza. “She must be starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of its for Jasper and Bismuth.” she told her. “They wanted some too, so I thought I might as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a great wife to them.” Betty complimented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! I do try my best, after all." There was a beam of pride from her as she said this. "Anyway, I gotta get going before the pizza’s cold.” Pearl explained, paying Judy. “It was nice chatting with you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here!” Betty said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl picked up her pizza and stored it in her pearl before leaving. The small bell dinged once more as the door shut behind her. Betty and Diana returned to their seats, just in time for Mara to come back from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss anything?” she asked, sitting back down at the table. The other three shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just talking to an old friend.” Diana continued using her powers to show off her hydrokinesis. “You just missed her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, maybe next time.” Mara shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pizza arrived, much to the relief of the hungry hybrids. Everyone took a slice and placed it down onto their plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon doing so, Mara took a large container of sea salt that happened to be stored in her pearl and started sprinkling some salt onto her slice. The others looked at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you…” Harry trailed off. Mara looked up, wondering what he meant. “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara disregarded his statement and ate the slice. </span>
  <span>The others ate their pizza as well, having a great time as friends do. They talked for a while and pretty soon the topic of birthdays came up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine is next month.” Mara told them. “July 21.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, really?” Betty replied. “Wait, you said you’re twenty-four now, right? That means…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next month is my first Fourthcoming.” she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my stars!” Diana exclaimed in excitement. “I tell you Mara, you have not truly lived until you’ve had a Fourthcoming party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true.” Harry added. “Forget sweet sixteens, your twenty-fifth is the real deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Mara squealed like someone who was about to meet their favorite celebrity. “I’m so excited!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One month after the Summer Ball, too.” Betty mused. “Between that and the Homeworld’s Fair in August, this summer’s going to be lit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is ‘lit’?” Harry asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s uh…” Betty paused. “Old fashioned slang I read in a book. It means fun, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been kind of interested in old slang lately, so I wanted to start using it since it sounded cool.” After she said this, the hybrid took one last bite of her pizza then downed the rest of her water. Harry looked at her in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”</span>
</p><p>Diana quietly giggled upon seeing the two interact. Those lovebirds were so entertaining.</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Judy walked up to them with the bill, and the four of them happily split it. They also complimented on her cooking skills, to which she responded by having a small flame sprout from her thumb(but only for a few seconds, as she didn't want to set off the fire alarm again). Mara laughed at this and told her she was doing great.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a long afternoon filled with beach fun and pizza, it was decided that it was getting late, so they called it quits and went their separate ways. Mara said goodbye to them as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked, she took out the volleyball from her pearl and bounced it up and down as she walked to keep her occupied. While doing so, she looked back at the beach, thinking about things that came to mind, something she couldn’t describe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she was still new to Beach City, the beach she was looking at now seemed like she had always been going there. Like it was waiting for her to return.</span>
  <span>The whole town felt that way too, like she was returning from being gone a long time. Mara knew this wasn’t true. She only just moved here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as she bounced her volleyball up and down against the smooth pavement, she felt a sense of familiarity. Like she belonged here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something else, though, a feeling of dread. Something was wrong, she thought. But how? She had a good job, plenty of friends, a nice house… everything was going great! So… what could possibly be the problem?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayor Goldie had barely walked down the steps of the Beach City Town Hall, about to go home and get some well needed rest when someone had approached her so suddenly that it caught her off guard. She almost stumbled down the stairs if she didn’t balance herself at the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charcoal Pearl!” she exclaimed. “Have you been waiting out here long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… maybe.” she responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, this is about fireworks, isn’t it?” she crossed her arms and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charcoal nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you in the emails and phone calls, I can’t let you light off loud fireworks at night.” she tried walking away, but the Pearl followed her. “People need to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen!” Charcoal stood in front of the mayor, trying to prove a point even though she was much shorter than the tall Mother of Pearl. “We came to this planet to be free right? You came here to be the first Gem politician or whatever it is you wanted to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charcoal-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I came to this planet to light pretty shit on fire and set off smoke bombs.” she continued. “Tell me, Mayor Golden Nacre, did Pink Diamond not fight for freedom and for Gemkind to be able to be themselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should be free to be able to light beautiful balls of light and fire into the night time sky, and you’re denying me of my right to do that.” she accused, her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re denying your neighbors their right to sleep.” Mayor Goldie pointed out. “I’m sorry Charcoal, but I just can’t ignore that just to let you light off rockets at eleven at night. Not only that, but you could very well accidentally light a tree on fire.” Suddenly, a thought came across her mind. “Unless…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Charcoal, then at a nearby warp pad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had an idea.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Prime Kindergarten warp pad shone to life as Mayor Goldie and Charcoal Pearl arrived in just a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, why don’t you light your fireworks here?” Goldie suggested, pointing at the barren space before them. “No one lives here, it’s completely dead, and big open spaces with no trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charcoal looked at the massive Kindergarten before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is…” she murmured. “Perfect!” She grinned and marvelled at the empty, lifeless plains… plains without any life to accidentally burn. “I could really go to town with this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately pulled out a Roman Candle and a lighter from her Pearl, igniting it. Small, colored balls of light and sparks shot out from the candle and into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank, Goldie!” she exclaimed as the candle kept going. “I have so many plans, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mayor Goldie simply smiled and said it was no big problem, although she was slightly worried how… enthusiastic the Pearl was about this. But she figured it would be better she did it here and not at home. Besides, she looked pretty happy, and she didn't want to squash that joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving her to light to her heart’s content, she said goodbye as she warped back home, eager to snuggle with her dog and get a well deserved night’s sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was almost closing time at Cutie’s, and Yellow Pearl was managing the store herself as it wasn’t as busy at night. Most of the activity was during the day, so there was less demand in the dark hours. Luckily, Blue Pearl was around to keep her company, hanging around in the back room waiting for her wife to close the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far it felt like it was closed, if not for the fact that the lights were still on and the sign in front of the window was flipped to “open”. But the only people who would come by at this time were humans with strange sleep schedules and Gems who didn’t sleep, which made Yellow wonder why she even had the shop open this late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet would be broken when Stevonnie entered the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow?” they called out. “I need to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Stevonnie.” she snapped out of her work mood when she noticed they were there. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stevonnie paused for a moment and looked around. Despite no one else being there, they still didn’t want to take any chances. “Can we go into the back? This is kind of important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” she stammered. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about Mara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow’s eyes widened. Oh shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, very well then.” she replied, not wanting to argue with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She led the fusion into the back room, where Blue Pearl had been waiting. Said Pearl being surprised when she saw Stevonnie enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Blue asked. “Why’s Stevonnie here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to ask you two…” they explained. “Did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know about what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Mara Pearl has been working for you recently.” Stevonnie told them, sitting down on a nearby chair. “I know you know about her mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s definitely Volleyball’s daughter.” Yellow replied. “She showed me a picture of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But does <em>she</em> know?” Judging by what Mara had told them, it seemed like she didn't. But the fusion wanted to be sure.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no.” she said. “She doesn’t know.” <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what Stevonnie was worried about. They knew what it was like to be in the dark about their mother's secrets. “Yellow, I’m going to be real honest with you here.” the fusion sighed, and gave a look that they only gave to people when they were about to have a serious talk with them. “When Steven found out about his mother’s true identity, do you have any idea how he felt? Pretty betrayed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow looked down in shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finding out you’ve been lied to about your mother’s past, especially seeing how important mothers are to hybrids… it hurts. It really does.” Stevonnie went on. “I think she has a right to know, and I would rather you tell her than to find out accidentally. Especially since her mother has been through so much and it’d be a lot for her to handle all at once. Since you’re her boss and see her almost every day, it should be you telling her this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just because I don’t want her to know.” Yellow replied. “I’m worried about Pearl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Pearl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was pretty devastated when Volleyball decided to leave Beach City.” Blue mentioned, finally contributing to the conversation and coming to defend her wife. “We worry that if she finds out about Mara, she’ll be so upset. They were pretty close, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearl’s lost people close to her before, with my mom and Lapis, what would be so different about this?” Stevonnie asked. “I’m sure she’d understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s different.” Yellow countered, standing up. “She had time to prepare. But Mara just came to us one day, out of nowhere, which neither I nor Blue were ready for! A full grown adult who’s already had an entire life separate from us! How do you think she’d feel about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you expecting to just hide this forever? This is a small town!” they yelled. “Even if it hurts both of them, I can assure you they’ll be more hurt knowing you tried to keep such a big secret from them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” she sighed. “Just give me some time. I’ll tell her in small doses, I just need to figure out how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could start with our friendship with her mother first.” Blue suggested. “And maybe once she’s ready you can explain what happened with her and Pink Diamond, and then move on to White.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good, Blue.” Stevonnie took a deep breath, and stood up. “I’m sorry for yelling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Yellow assured them. “I know you mean well. I’m just worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell her tomorrow, just eventually.” the fusion reminded. “And soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue and Yellow nodded. They watched as Stevonnie left, leaving them to their thoughts.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I feel terrible.” Blue told her. “We should have said something sooner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Yellow replied, holding her hand. “But I’m also scared that we could be going against Pink’s wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s got to be a reason she moved to a different town and changed her name.” she explained. She looked at a small pink dress Mara has made for a customer that had yet to pick it up. “Would she have not wanted her daughter to know the pain she endured?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Blue grasped her hands and closed her eyes, trying to comfort herself. “But we can’t really know for sure, can we? After all, Rose Quartz didn’t intend for the world to know she was Pink Diamond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat there and leaned against each other, thinking about what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did the three of them know, they weren’t the only ones who heard the conversation. They forgot to watch for late night customers, and a certain someone had picked up everything the three had said...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. What is Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Here’s what I think is the longest chapter so far. I see that this fic has racked up over 100 hits! I’m glad people are reading, however, I kind of want to interact with you guys a little more. So if you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask! There are no stupid questions! </p><p>Other than that, here’s the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was rather late in the night when Gingham decided to sneak into the kitchen for a late night snack. Having been used to living in a predominantly human town for so long, she, Cashmere, and Velvet had all gotten used to sleeping at night just like a human would. Old habits die hard, so they kept it up even after moving to Beach City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, Gingham was too hungry to sleep, and luckily for her, she had a secret stash of junk food hidden somewhere in the kitchen that nobody else knew about, mainly because she’d get an earful from Cashmere about unhealthy eating habits. Why did it even matter? They’re Gems! They could drink nail polish remover and be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, she grabbed some snacks from her hiding place and quickly removed any evidence that might suggest there was something hiding in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was satisfied, she was about to turn and leave when she saw Shelley standing in front of her, which startled her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” she whispered, trying not to wake anyone up. “Shelley, what are you doing still up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to sleep.” she told her. “Why are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hungry.” Gingham stated. She awkwardly hid the snacks into her pearl. “You didn’t see anything, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean so I’ll just say no.” Shelley replied. “I need to talk to someone, but you’re the only one still awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingham led her to the living room and sat down on the couch. Shelley followed suit, sitting down in a chair nearby. Looking down, she wasn’t sure what exactly to say, but there were things she couldn’t understand that she really wanted, no, needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you wanna talk about?” Gingham asked, keeping her voice down as to not wake up the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean to be in love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingham blinked. That wasn’t what she was expecting. It was such a loaded question, too. How would she explain it? “Well, to be in love… that’s when you care about a person very much, and you want to be with them, spend time with them, make them happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been in love?” Shelley asked, curious as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”That depends on the type of love we’re talking about here. I’ve never been interested in dating or sex or any of that crap. But in other ways? Definitely.” she explained. Looking at a framed photo of a teenage Mara, smiling with a diploma in her hand as the Sewshop Pearls surrounded her. “I love the other Pearls like my sisters, and I love Mara like a daughter. That’s family love. But there are plenty of other types of love, like friendship and romance. They’re all equally important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know about friendship. Mara and Candy are my friends. Maybe Charcoal too.” Shelley told her. “But I’m not familiar with what romance is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romance is a bit deeper than friendship. I’m no expert on it but basically it’s when you do things with someone you wouldn’t do with your friends, like kissing, dating, sex, or marriage.” she continued, trying her best to explain something she didn’t really care for. “The last two aren’t a requirement though. You can have one thing without the other. Like you can have love without sex, or vice versa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They taught us about sex at Little Homeschool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a whole nother can of worms.” Gingham said. “It’s kind of an awkward topic. You might want to ask someone who knows more about it. But like I said, it’s not a requirement for romance. It’s up to you to find out what you think of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Shelley felt kind of awkward. “Is it taboo or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To some people, yes. It depends on the person, but some people have problems with it. Many others want there to be less stigma against it.” Gingham went on about additudes towards sex, and some puzzle pieces started coming together in Shelley’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about how Mara and Candy talked about Ocean Pearl, how she had problems with Candy doing a lot of that. Was Ocean one of the people who had problems? She couldn’t help but wonder why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to listen to Gingham explain all the types of love, and while she listened she thought about Candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she in love with Candy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked spending time with her, and she definitely wanted to get to know her more. But what about that other stuff? She still had a lot to learn and needed to spend more time with her to really know. This was something she had to figure out. The dating aspect seemed to interest her, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the rest of the conversation, Shelley felt like she understood a little more about how she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me about this.” she got up and smiled. “I’m going to think about it for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Gingham responded. “Now I’m gonna go to my room and eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley giggled a bit as she watched her leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of that night was spent in deep thought as she wondered about her feelings, and whether or not she truly was in love with Candy. Was she really infatuated with her? Or was she just naturally a charmer. It could have been both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, this feeling was unfamiliar to her and she needed to give it some time and thought.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>All Mara could see was darkness. She had no idea where she was, but she had a feeling she wasn’t in her room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though she couldn’t see a thing, she could feel and hear rather clearly, and sensed that she wasn’t alone. Somehow, for reasons unknown, she didn’t move from the spot she was in. She only stood there, wondering what was going on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why wasn’t she moving? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” she called out, only for her voice to fall on deaf ears. “Is anyone there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where on Earth was she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop it! I can't deal with one more horrible thing she did, Okay?!” an unfamiliar voice shouted. From what Mara could tell, it sounded like a rather angry teenage boy. “I don't want to hear about it! I don't even want to think about it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was he talking about, and why did his voice terrify Mara so much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Steven...!” another voice responded, one that sounded rather familiar. This one a lot more feminine and less harsh than the first voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steven? Like Steven Universe-Maheswaren? Why would she be dreaming about him? Stevonnie, she had met. But Steven himself? She had only seen him on TV as an adult. But his voice here sounded a bit younger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just... want to fix it!” Steven hollered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ground shook below Mara’s feet, and she couldn’t help but flinch in fear. Actually, she didn’t even do that. She felt herself doing it, like her body had a mind of its own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was unlike anything Mara had heard, but somehow she felt a familiar sense of fear course through her. Her eye started to hurt again, but she couldn’t use her hand to cover it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make it stop make it stop-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She heard a noise, and some gasps. She even gasped herself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am terribly sorry for the troubles these defective Pearls have brought you.” a third voice interrupted. Unlike the other two, this one sounded a lot more fake and robotic. “For Pearls exhibiting problems this severe, rejuvenation is required.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rejuvenation? Mara had watched enough G-TV to know what that meant. A chill went down her spine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” she heard Steven say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She tried to say something, anything, but it was like no one could hear her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, she felt the space around her suddenly get smaller.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When the process is complete, they will obey you without fail.” the robotic voice announced.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh stars, were they going to make her like the Pearls in those Homeworld period dramas Cashmere used to watch? The thought terrified her. Why couldn’t she do anything about this? Why couldn’t she control her body? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She could hear Steven panicking and banging from the other side, telling someone named Shell to stop it. It was almost sickening that this cold, artificial voice had a name similar to her friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not worry, Steven Universe.” So she was right, this was indeed Steven Universe. “Your Pearls are about to be better than new. Feel free to watch their progress on the view screen.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nonononono! Let me out! Please!” she yelled. If there was anything that scared Mara the most, it was tight spaces. “Please! I-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A course of what could be described as feeling like electricity shot through her. She winced in discomfort as she felt a hand on her shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who was trapped in here with her? She wished she could see so she would know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry for not believing you. It looks like I'm still making excuses for her.” the voice that sounded familiar spoke up. Who was she talking about, and more importantly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>why did she sound like the person who accidentally called her the other day?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that what I've been doing?! But she didn't mean to!” Mara felt herself say involuntary. Wait, what? Now she couldn’t control her own mouth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you were hurt- badly hurt!” she responded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mara wanted more than anything to ask what she meant by that. But at the same time, she could feel whatever pain came from it. It was as if someone else’s pain had been thrown onto her, but who’s?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mara realized that she was in someone else’s place, and something told her maybe, just maybe…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself speak again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was badly hurt- How did you stop hurting?” Mara asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt a hug coming from the mysterious person, and a feeling of warmth flew over her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a big flash, and everything went white.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara jumped from her bed, the dream still fresh in her mind. Her thoughts were so scrambled that it took her a good few seconds to realize her eye was still hurting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of deep breathing, she was able to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara was no stranger to strange dreams. Recalling her childhood, she recalled nightly visions of sickenly bright lights and being turned into a statue(which might have been the cause of her long time claustrophobia later on). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this seemed more detailed, and much more real. Could it have been a memory from her mother, or just nonsense?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been the latter. Why else would Steven Universe and the woman on the phone be in her dream? Her mother couldn’t possibly have even met them, right? That had to be too much of a coincidence. It was just her brain grabbing random people from her memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But somehow, it felt real. Too real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this worried Mara.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Plans For Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before I begin the next chapter, can I just say how cathartic this fic and AU has been for me? Like with everything that's been going on, both current events and personal, I'm glad I get to write a nice, low stakes story about a peaceful and non-pandemic-ridden future world with alien space rocks living mostly normal lives. No matter how many people end up reading this story, I'm glad that I'm making it and that it exists.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another day had gone by at Little Homeschool. Pearl had brought Yellow and Blue Pearl over to help demonstrate a lesson on Earth social skills, and after class was over and Shelley was waiting around, she decided to help her own social skills a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since all the other students had left, she decided to focus on the teacher and her friends, one of whom she recognized as Mara’s “boss”. From what she had learned, Mara worked for Yellow Pearl and she would be given money for it. At this point she was starting to learn about what money was in school, so she felt like she should be on Yellow's good side.  As she sat near the other Pearls, she half-joined in on the conversation they seemed to be having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The reservation’s at eight.” Blue told Pearl. “We’ve been planning this for a couple weeks now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I booked the fanciest restaurant in Beach City!” Yellow boasted, feeling a bit proud. “I felt it would be best, seeing as the both of us have been so busy, with my shop and Blue’s show. This is the first time in a while we’ve been able to really get together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley simply observed and listened, a bit interested in what they had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What restaurant?” Pearl asked. “If it’s any good, I oughta take Bismuth and Jasper there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mulaney’s.” Yellow stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve heard of that one!” she responded. “It’s new, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opened up a couple years ago, I think.” Blue added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope you two have a really good time. You just have to tell me how it goes afterward.” Pearl told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them giggled, with Shelley feeling out of place a little bit. She wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure if she’d be able to add to the conversation or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shelley!” she turned and saw Candy walk over to her. “I was wondering which class you’d be in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Candy.” Shelley smiled back, feeling a lot better. The other three Pearls stopped their conversation as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, long time no see, Candy Pearl.” Pearl greeted. “How’s things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good!” she responded. “Got a job at Yellow’s shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Yellow confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know each other?” Shelley asked. They seemed like they got along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearl was one of my teachers back in the day.” Candy explained, putting a hand on her shoulder. “She taught me everything I know about how to make friends with humans.” She winked as she said this. "I owe it all to her."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop!” Pearl laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Charcoal and I are gonna go see a movie. We were thinking you and Mara should come with us.” Candy suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley wondered for a bit. “A movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, have you seen one before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” she replied. “Mara showed me one of those ‘cartoons’ of a human falling down a hole and changing sizes. Everyone was singing and it was really weird but I enjoyed it a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow froze when Shelley and Candy mentioned Mara in front of Pearl. She knew it was just a name drop, and Pearl wouldn’t be too suspicious of that, but it still made her nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Pearl picked up on the name Mara. Wasn’t that the name of the person she called a couple nights ago when she accidentally hit Volleyball’s contact? </span>
  <span>It was probably a coincidence. But she kept that thought in mind just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one we’re seeing is a bit different.” Candy explained. “It’s live action, so all real people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movies were another thing that seemed a bit interesting to Shelley. The fact that someone could take a camera and record fake scenarios and then edit them to make it all look real was incredible. They were definitely one of her favorite Earth things so far. </span>
  <span>There were even movies about Gems! She wouldn’t have admitted it, but when Mara told her one of her favorite movies had a ton of Pearl characters in it, she was mildly excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s some alternate history movie where Era 3 never happened. Basically the Earth gets destroyed and a bunch of survivors and rebel Gems make a new civilization out in space.” Candy explained. “The main character gets separated from their friends and family and ends up trapped on a planet with someone they hadn’t seen in years. Crazy stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds rather… sad.” Shelley told her. “But also interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even imagine what that would be like.” Pearl commented, her tone serious. “The thought of being separated by everyone I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes you feel lucky to have the life you have, doesn’t it?” Blue murmured quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time?” Shelley asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s around seven thirty.” Candy told her. “But we’re gonna arrive early so we can get the balcony seats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds exciting.” Pearl smiled. “You guys have fun now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet we will.” the purple Pearl responded. She gave Shelley a light pat on the back. “I’m sure we’ll have a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley blushed a little bit before they were all interrupted by someone clearing their throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned around and saw something they really weren’t in the mood to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ocean Pearl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Candy stated. “Hi, Ocean.” she knew it would be better to just pretend to be nice to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here to return a book.” she explained, seeming rather annoyed by Candy’s presence. “I borrowed it from the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ocean.” Pearl replied. Shelley noticed, like Candy, that Pearl seemed a bit tense around Ocean. Did they have a history too? She watched as Ocean handed the book back to Pearl, then turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you wearing a high school shirt?” she asked in a fake nice, almost mocking tone. “Do you even know what a high school is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Ocean.” Pearl told her. “Be nice, she’s new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelley looked down at the tee she was wearing. What was wrong with it? “I borrowed it from Mara.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, well at least you’re decently covered up.” she commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you be a stiff somewhere else?” Yellow interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile fell into a frown. “Fine. I already did what I needed to do.” she grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she left, Candy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” Pearl assured her. “I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a student once too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Shells.” Candy took her hand. Shelley smiled at the nickname, but also the fact that Candy was holding her hand. “We better get ready for tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put whatever thoughts she had about Ocean aside for now. Tonight was going to be fun, and another new experience for her. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They weren’t the only ones with plans that night. Blue and Yellow Pearl were already exhausted after that encounter, but knew they had to keep their spirits up. After all, they had a fancy date tonight. The much needed couple's time together would make them feel much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just leaving the Little Homeschool property when they saw Ocean leaning against a wall, waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them knew this wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know what?” Yellow asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mara being Volleyball’s daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow felt her metaphorical heart drop. Blue simply froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kind of hilarious, isn’t it?” Ocean continued. “She went through all the trouble of leaving her old life behind her and starting anew, only for her wide eyed daughter to come back, completely unaware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you find it hilarious.” Yellow retorted, crossing her arms. “You’re the damn reason she left in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been almost forty years, and you’re still not over it?” she remarked, that fake smile still on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ruined her life!” the yellow Pearl exclaimed. Blue held her wife’s hand as to try to calm her down. “You and your spying and judgemental ways. Your incessant need to always know what everyone is up to and unneeded harassment, I’m surprised most of Pearl Row hasn’t moved somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie, please…” Blue told her. “It’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure isn’t.” Ocean agreed. “You should be careful what you say to me. I could easily slip up and tell Mara everything. I’m sure Pearl is </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what Pink’s been up to lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow Pearl really wanted to call her an insensitive bitch right there, but knew better than that. “What do you want? Some sort of blackmail?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided yet.” she replied, chuckling a bit. “I’ll have to get back to you on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to walk away, but turned back one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked off, Blue sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m concerned.” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I.” was all that Yellow could say.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't remember if I shared it here on not, but I made a Discord server for this AU. Feel free to join: https://discord.gg/3s4jz6K . By the way, try to guess what the movie is a reference to. If you know, you know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>